


We Are All Welcome Here

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Shelter, Shaun/Zach, firsts</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are All Welcome Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



Fluffy, white, crisp snow decorates the grassy ground as twinkling lights sparkle throughout the town. The kiss they share was lovely and passionate, and the caress of their lips pressing together makes Shaun a little tipsy. One kiss and he was drunk without beer. He kisses Zach, sighs against his soft mouth and swipes his tongue across his boyfriend's sweet lips. He’s a little giggly giddy, an adorable dimpled grin on his cheeks and his heart is skipping beats and he’s a little lightheaded, and when they part, he’s having trouble catching his breath. 

He gazes at his beloved lover with sweet, tender fondness in his eyes and he sees Zach looking back at him with this utterly satisfied expression on his face, joyful and happy, and wonderful. It takes his breath away and make his heart pitter-patter in his chest. 

Later in bed, cuddled under a mound of cozy blankets, the tips of his ears flush a bright red as Shaun smiles at him with the most breathtaking, loving grin he has ever seen and it makes him tingle all over. He wants Shaun’s hands tracing every inch of his body, loving him, touching him, claiming him body and soul. He takes a moment to enjoy the sight of how beautiful Shaun looks, his skin baby soft and his eyes kind and fond, lips rosy red. He tries to hide his face in the sheets as heat coils in his belly, but Shaun palms either side of his face and guides him closer for a soft, sweet kiss. As first kisses go, that was perfectly perfect.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/617127.html?thread=85320871#t85320871)


End file.
